Koto blanco
by TheYoko
Summary: Shirogane, a pesar de su irascible carácter y autosuficiencia, le ha entregado su corazón a dos seres muy especiales para él. Y con la momentánea pérdida de uno de ellos, se dará cuenta que su corazón es más grande de lo que creía...
1. Capítulo uno: Un error

"_**Koto blanco".**_

(Prólogo).

¡Buenas y santas! Ya me conocen, soy TheYoko, la traductora de los fics de Yusahana6323… Soy quien publica la traducción de ese fic tan maravilloso que es "Never Mine", y que tiene otras historias más en camino de traducción (si me tienen la suficiente paciencia, publicaré las otras obras de esta mujer). Bueno, hoy no traigo ningun fic ajeno, sino uno _propio mio… _Sí… Me animé a escribir un fic de Monochrome Factor, y como todo lo que escribo yo (recuerden que soy escritora de fics de Saint Seiya, primigeniamente), creo que me salí un poquito de la norma habitual con esta historia. Osea, me salgo un poco de lo que es el canon del manga y el ánime; pero creo que el resultado les va a gustar.

Son dos capítulos apenas; no planeo hacer muchos más para que no se me vaya el fic al cuerno y lo deje inconcluso (porque soy terriblemente inconstante y puedo dejar fics sin terminar POR AÑOS…). Además, tengo planeado otra historia más extensa, y a esa sí que me le voy a dedicar con alma y vida (y hasta donde aguante la inspiración, claro está). ¿Y de qué va la cosa en esta historia? Es un Ryûko-Shirogane, con un gatito en medio y dos mascotas fuera de norma. Y es un sumario terrible, no sirvo para resúmenes… ¡Sólo lean el fic y después me comentan, por favor!.

Si me quieren ver en plan más personal, búsquenme en el Face. Pongan "Pleasy Stay" y salgo yo.

Dedico este fic a todas las fans de Monochrome Factor! A levantar el Fandom, se ha dicho, gentes! Escriban muchos fics y publíquenlos! Si alguien se anima con un bonito Homurabi-Shisui se lo voy a agradecer, que es una pareja que me encanta…

A propo: Hoy, 3 de Octubre, es el cumpleaños de Master/Shisui! Felíz Cumple, Wagatsuma-san!

Nos vemos!.

PD: Pido disculpas por el desastre que queda todo cuando lo subo. No estoy acostumbrada al y no consigo hacer que me quede todo separadito y lindo...

[Fecha de comienzo de este fic: 23 de Noviembre de 2009. 21:24 Hs. Cuándo lo voy a terminar: ¿…?]

**"Koto blanco".**

_Un fic de Monochrome Factor, por TheYoko._

**Capítulo Uno: Un error.**

El Kokuchi emitió un sonido sibilante, mientras buscaba pacientemente por entre las amplias estancias. Cada tanto se detenía e intentaba oir alguna señal de que su compañero se encontraba cerca. Al no encontrar nada volvía a sisear de una manera extraña, desplazándose entre las sillas y cortinados, metiendo la cabeza por cuanto rincón encontrase. Y entonces lo halló, con las orejas gachas, y presto a una amistosa emboscada debajo del sillón favorito de su Amo.

El Kokuchi entrecerró sus ojos rubicundos y fingió no verlo, pasando de largo. Pero no acabó de alejarse un metro con su esbelto andar cuando sintió los agudos dientecillos hundirse apenas en su rabo. Unas delicadas uñas se frotaron en una de sus patas, y pronto ambos rodaron por el suelo mordiéndose el cuello en un claro juego de lucha fingida que acabó cuando el gato rebotó sobre el Kokuchi con el pelaje de su lomo completamente erizado.

Desde la altura de una silla, arqueó el lomo nuevamente, siempre gachas las orejas, y torciendo la cabeza en una invitación a continuar el juego que el ser oscuro comprendía perfectamente.

El Kokuchi se elevó hasta que su nariz y la del animal se tocaron. El gato lanzó un par de zarpazos inseguros y se lanzó nuevamente al cuello de su compañero, abrazándolo e hincando los dientes con suavidad, mientras el otro ser siseaba sin parar, como si riera.

De hecho, el Kokuchi _estaba_ _riendo..._

De hecho, estaba feliz de tener un compañero con el cual matar el tiempo cuando su Amo no se hallaba con él. Aquel extraño animal del mundo humano se había convertido en el mejor amigo que tuviera nunca, si excluía a su Amo. Pero el futuro Rey de los Shin siempre estaba obligado a estudiar sus obligaciones y ya casi no lo veía por esa parte del Palacio. Entonces, cuando una noche Shirogane se apareció en el cuarto con el rostro tan radiante y lo llamó para que viera dentro de la caja de madera que traía, se retorció de gusto ante la visión de aquella pelota de pelo blanco asustada que se mantenía acurrucada en un rincón de la misma, temblando como una hoja y observándolo con grandes ojos azules.

Azules como los de su Amo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aprendió a comprender el nombre de su especie -Gato-; y el nombre que se le había dado como mascota -Koto-; de modo que cuando Shirogane despertaba en las mañanas y no hallaba al animalito en su lecho, le pedía que lo buscase.

"Hotohori...", decía mientras frotaba su ojos soñolientos. "Trae a _Koto_. Trae al _gato_. Gato, Koto, Hotohori. Tráelo."

Invariablemente lo hallaba en la cocina, degustando algún manjar que los cocineros le regalaran especialmente, y que colocaran en un recipiente de porcelana adornado con dibujos de otros gatos. El Kokuchi se acercaba con lentitud y luego pasaba una cálida lengua por sobre la cabeza del gatito, siseando y pidiéndole que lo acompañara, en su idioma. Pero el animalito solía ignorar esos llamados... Sólo se quedaba observando la silueta negra mientras esta rondaba impaciente.

En su mente de criatura de las sombras no cabía la razón por la cual aquella bola blanca del mundo humano ignoraba lo que le decía con insistencia: "Shirogane te quiere", decía chasqueando la lengua y soplando por la nariz. "Amo ahora te quiere, Koto Blanco, gato". Pero el gatito no se movía del sitio, y daba pequeños zarpazos cerca de su cola cuando lo rozaba, o se echaba de espaldas y tomaba alguna de sus afiladas garras, jugando.

Al final el Kokuchi se rendía e iba donde el cuarto de su Amo, cabizbajo. Apoyaba la cabeza sobre los cobertores y gemía su derrota. Shirogane solía sonreír y lo invitaba a acercarse mientras los sirvientes Reales abrían las cortinas y preparaban las ropas que el joven futuro Rey usaría ese día.

"Hotohori...", murmuraba cerca de su oído, sin dejar nunca de sonreír. "¿Le has hablado y pedido que venga, verdad?". El ser oscuro abría las fauces y lanzaba una exclamación que sonaba como un gemido. Su Amo entonces colocaba ambas manos en su hocico para callar sus protestas. "Hotohori, Koto no te puede oír... Koto es _sordo_, ¿comprendes?." Shirogane se llevaba ambas manos a sus propios oídos y los tapaba. "No te oye ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a nadie, ni a nada. _Está sordo_. Es así de nacimiento. Busca la manera de enseñarle que te siga, ¿está bien?." Y señalaba la puerta nuevamente.

El Kokuchi volvía donde el animal continuaba aguardando, con los ojos redondos puestos en él, limpios e interesados.

En un solo movimiento lo tomaba con los dientes y lo arrastraba por el suelo, despacio y con cuidado, para enseñarle el camino de vuelta. Hotohori no había comprendido una sola palabra acerca de la sordera del gato, lo único que creía entender era que el animalito no regresaba porque no conocía bien el camino. Era algo así de simple. El Palacio Shin era vasto y repleto de habitaciones y pasillos y galerías. También a él le había costado memorizar todos los posibles caminos que lo llevarían a todas partes. Pero si él había podido era gracias a que Shirogane se había hartado de guiarlo por doquier, y ese gatito lo tenía no sólo a Shirogane, sino también a él.

Cuando al fin alcanzaban el aposento, Shirogane estiraba los brazos y Hotohori levantaba al animalito en sus fauces, para depositarlo en las manos cálidas de su Amo, quien lo abrazaba, primero al gatito, y luego a él, felicitándolos a ambos por su destreza.

Después de eso, el gato no se separó jamás del lecho de su Amo en las mañanas; y si tenía hambre, solía levantarse y tocar el rostro de Shirogane con una pata trémula. Si ello no funcionaba, entonces se arrojaba sobre Hotohori y corría hacia la puerta, repitiendo el acto hasta que el Kokuchi, ya harto, empujaba con su hocico negro el picaporte hasta conseguir abrirla. Luego acompañaba al animal hasta la cocina, donde el agua fresca y la comida abundante nunca faltaban. Al atiborrarse, volvían a la cama, y Koto se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su Amo, tibio y repleto, ronroneando contra el cuello de Shirogane, quien reía al acariciarlo, y el Kokuchi se arremolinaba feliz en torno de ambos, oyendo la risa espontánea de su Amo, porque antes de que Koto llegara a la casa, Shirogane se había mantenido muy, muy serio durante mucho tiempo -por algún incidente que tenía que ver con su Padre seguramente, a juzgar por los gritos que oyera de ambos aquel lejano día-; y hasta parecía triste. Pero Koto le había devuelto la alegría, y al Kokuchi, un motivo más para no aburrirse cuando su Amo no estaba.

Claro que todo ello no se traducía de esa manera en la mente del oscuro ser, sino que más bien era como una sucesión de imágenes y sentimientos. El Kokuchi tenía bien en claro que 'Koto' era lo más preciado para Shirogane -incluso antes que el mismo Kokuchi, de quien era poseedor desde niño y que le había regalado un nombre-, y que debía cuidarlo con su vida tanto como a su Amo.

Y además era su mejor amigo.

Por eso, mientras estaban echados en el suelo y Koto pasaba su áspera lengua por su hocico negro, cuando observó con el rabillo rubí de su ojo la llegada del otro Kokuchi -mucho más grande que él mismo y sumamente torpe y maligno- llamado Amachi, se incorporó de inmediato y ocultó al gato tras de sí, intentando burlar al otro.

Amachi le pertenecía a Homurabi, y rara vez se le despegaba, así que era extraño que rondara solo por palacio, lo que significaba que su Amo estaba en el mismo lugar y tiempo que Shirogane: En la Sala de Audiencias, instruyéndose para lo que su Shirogane deseaba más que nada en su vida: Ser ratificado como Príncipe de los Shin, para poder así visitar el Mundo de la Luz a voluntad y volver a ver a...

La cadena de imágenes se rompió bruscamente en su mente y la voz de Shirogane susurrándole su secreto en el recuerdo se desvaneció ante el súbito miedo que le provocó la cercanía del otro ser. Lo vio olfatear un par de veces debajo del sillón donde minutos antes Koto lo emboscara, y luego se dirigió directamente hacia Hotohori.

"Jugar...", exclamó Amachi al descubrir al gato tras de su compañero. Giró velozmente alrededor de ambos y volvió a gruñir. "Jugar... Koto". El animal movió la cabeza curioso ante aquel otro Kokuchi que se parecía a su amigo. No oía lo que decía, pero sí sentía la vibración en el aire que producían sus palabras. Aquel Kokuchi parecía amistoso. Koto se encogió sobre sí mismo y movió su parte trasera, listo para saltar sobre Amachi y rodar juntos, que era lo que más le agradaba hacer con Hotohori.

Hotohori no vio con buenos ojos la reacción de Koto. Para él era claro que era un juego, pero Amachi no pasaba tiempo con ellos y no comprendía las reglas. Una vez lo había visto atacar a otro de los kokuchis del Reino simplemente porque este lo había rozado por descuido. El Padre de su Amo tuvo que sacrificarlo al hallarlo con terribles heridas, y Homurabi recibió un castigo severo por permitir que su Kokuchi se comportara en forma violenta. Desde entonces el Segundo Futuro Rey se aseguraba de no separarse de su ser de la sombra, encerrándolo si no podía llevarlo consigo.

Pero ese día no estaba encerrado como debiera.

"Koto... Koto...", repetía Amachi, mirando al gato con fijeza estúpida. Koto agachó las orejas y se dispuso a saltar sobre el otro Kokuchi.

Y para desesperación de Hotohori, lo hizo.

En un instante, los dientes diminutos se aferraron al cuello del Kokuchi más grande; este dio una vuelta completa en el aire, buscando la razón de su dolor, y hallando a aquella cosa llena de pelos aferrada a él. Dio un alarido y sus garras se transmutaron inmediatamente en dos cuchillas. Una de ellas alcanzó la pata trasera derecha de Koto, haciéndola sangrar para luego volverse púrpura y brillante cuando el veneno se esparció.

Koto chilló y sus labios se contrajeron hacia atrás, expeliendo aire y un jadeo seguido por un estruendoso ffffffffsssssssss. Hotohori intentó atraparlo pero ya el animalito huía del lugar, chocando contra uno de los divanes en su carrera por alejarse de aquel Kokuchi que siseaba endemoniadamente. Amachi lo vio salir por la puerta y lo siguió. Hotohori intentó escabullirse primero en pos de su amigo, pero el otro lo mordió en el rabo arteramente. Aún aullando de dolor, el Kokuchi de Shirogane no se amilanó y consiguió deslizarse fuera del cuarto, dejando un reguero de sangre en el camino.

Amachi aullaba por el pasillo mientras su vista seguía cada movimiento del gato. Este intentó refugiarse tras un biombo, pero el Kokuchi cortó en dos el objeto y el animalito dio un salto que lo llevó a rebotar contra la pared, arrojando al suelo un pequeño cuadro. El Kokuchi se sintió atraído por el ruido súbito y se distrajo un momento. Hotohori tomó ese momento como una ventaja, y se deslizó con inusitada rapidez a pesar de su horrible herida, para tomar al gato de la piel del cuello con una garra y echar a correr tanto como pudiera hasta una de las salas que más conocía, y que le serviría para esconder a Koto.

Al menos hasta que Shirogane apareciese y diera fin a toda esa guerra doméstica...

Koto maullaba insonoramente y sus ojos azules se movían buscando a su compañero. El Kokuchi siseó algo y acercó al animal hacia su rostro, lamiéndolo por completo. Aquello pareció calmar al gatito. Pero Amachi dejó sentir su presencia con un grito agudo al final del pasillo, y Koto se revolvió nervioso, arañando para liberarse, lográndolo con facilidad debido a un segundo de distracción de su amable guardián. Su pata dolía horriblemente y no tuvo más chance que la de saltar sobre las tres restantes para salvar la distancia de la bestia que bramaba cerca de él. Sintió súbitamente una gran vibración en el suelo y ello le instó a correr más rápido. A su izquierda sus ojos cayeron sobre un ángulo de luz trémula colándose entre una puerta abierta y hacia allí fue, aferrándose con las uñas en el pulcro piso de mármol al doblar con brusquedad para entrar. Las almohadillas de sus patas ardían por la fricción, pero ya estaba adentro.

Un nuevo temblor lo obligó a detenerse cuando alcanzó los escalones de un pequeño desnivel en el centro del cuarto. Apenas apoyó su pequeña pata sobre el último, aquella puerta se cerró pesadamente sobre sus goznes. Koto giró la cabeza, asustado, pero no hubo otra vibración aparte de ella. Sin embargo, algo estaba ocurriendo, porque un gran círculo de luz rodeado de anillos brillantes crecía de la nada frente a él, cada vez ampliando su circunferencia más y más, hasta superar ampliamente incluso el tamaño de la habitación misma.

Koto observaba, inquieto y a la vez curioso del fenómeno. Olvidó por unos momentos su herida para intentar atrapar entre sus patas delanteras algunas de las pequeñas luces brillantes que escapaban de aquella especie de portal, y sólo cuando el suelo y las paredes reverberaron con los golpes que Amachi propinaba a la sellada puerta, furioso, fue cuando todo su terror retornó.

Con un ágil salto oblicuo se internó en la luz.

Ni bien lo hizo, el círculo desapareció.

**Fin capítulo uno.**


	2. Capítulo dos: Otro error

**Capítulo dos: Otro error.**

"¡Pelea!... ¡No, no ahora: Tienes que esquivar el golpe en vez de enfrentarlo directamente!".

Su grave voz bramaba por todo el recinto, dando órdenes sin pausa, y al mismo tiempo alentando a su contrincante a mejorar sus movimientos.

Y cada día, notaba con evidente entusiasmo, debía dar menos indicaciones.

Un mechón de cabello plata cubrió sus cansados ojos. El sudor corría a mares por su rostro, lo apartó con un gesto inconsciente y continuó blandiendo su espada para evitar los ataques que llovían con furia mal contenida sobre él.

Aquel chico estaba soberbiamente enfadado.

"¡No me gusta esa mirada! ¡Estás ocupando tu mente con distracciones insignificantes!".

La katana de su oponente brilló unos segundos sobre su cabeza. La habría cortado limpiamente si no se hubiera inclinado a tiempo. Con un mandoble, dio un paso y la punta del filo de su espada rozó los ropajes del muchacho. Rió.

"¡Fallas, fallas, fallas!... ¡Lo único que puedes hacer es _intentar_ matarme, pero créeme que aún saldrá la luna muchas veces antes que logres dar en el blanco y me derrotes!".

El muchacho no contestó. Sólo dio un triple salto hacia atrás y posicionó su cuerpo con la katana a un lado de su cintura, aguardando. Sus ojos ardían fríamente, furibundos. Los labios carmesí apretados en una sola línea acompañaban su semblante descompuesto por la ira. Sabía muy bien que estaba cometiendo estúpidos errores de principiante; mas cualquiera era el precio si se trataba de vengar lo único que quería.

Lo único que quería de veras.

"No pude hallarlo por ninguna parte, señor...", fue la respuesta colérica. "Este lugar es grande, pero no tiene secretos para mí. Conozco sus recovecos mejor que los sirvientes más antiguos. El Cuarto de Meditación; la Sala de Audiencias; El Solar de Juegos; la cocina, los jardines, los Cuartos de Servicio y hasta las habitaciones de cada uno de los que habitan este palacio... Lo he revisado todo y no lo he hallado." Dio un paso velozmente y pronto desenvainó. El otro hombre echó su cuerpo hacia la derecha, evitando el ataque, y con la mano libre golpeó la muñeca del muchacho, sin esfuerzo pero certeramente, obligándolo a soltar la katana.

"Quizás halla encontrado la manera de ir al otro lado...", susurró el hombre, bloqueando las sinuosas manos que serpeaban intentando atizar un blanco en su cuerpo. Vio ensancharse los ojos del chico y sonrió. "Quién sabe si no lo han destruido ya...".

"¡Tú...!", lo oyó gritar y vio su oportunidad: con una certera zancadilla, simple y básica, consiguió que Shirogane cayera al suelo completamente indefenso.

Se llevó una mano al rostro y limpió el sudor que le escocía los ojos. "Fuiste descuidado." Shirogane gruñó y se incorporó rápidamente. "¿Por qué esa estúpida preocupación? ¿Desde cuándo te has encariñado con ese-"

"Es mi kokuchi. Se llama Hotohori."

El hombre alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido. "Hasta le has puesto un nombre..."

"¡Homurabi también adoptó a uno!", se defendió el chico, sin duda internamente herido por el tono despectivo que utilizara. El hombre movió la cabeza en negativa y caminó hasta la pared contraria, donde todas las armas aguardaban sus diferentes días de práctica y uso, y depositó la espada con cuidado en su sitio.

Bueno, así que el otro chiquillo también utilizaba su buen tiempo en actividades vacuas y excéntricas... "¿Y qué nombre le ha puesto?"

"Amachi...".

"Amachi... Amachi y Hotohori... Te darás perfecta cuenta que es el asunto más estúpido con el que has venido, ¿verdad? ¿Tanto te preocupa un simple kokuchi como para perder por completo la cabeza en un pelea _seria_ de entrenamiento, Shirogane? " El rostro del chico se veía rojo de cólera mal contenida. Sin que lo viera, sonrió contra la pared. Jamás había visto a Shirogane tan apegado a algo desde su nacimiento. Muchas veces había pensado con tristeza que aquel niño forjado de la misma Sombra nunca amaría nada.

Bien, siendo Shirogane tan tercamente discreto con sus emociones, sería divertido hacerlo hablar al respecto...

¿Pero por qué un kokuchi...?

Shirogane tragó saliva. Aquel hombre que se auto-proclamaba su padre estaba viéndolo con molesta fijeza y no le agradaba. Cuando hacia eso, siempre acababa por hablar de más, para desesperación suya y de sus secretos.

"Es especial. Y es mi amigo". Dijo, luego de bajar la vista al sentir que se sonrojaba por la confesión. Fingió examinarse la ropa, dañada en dos o tres partes por las estocadas. Las reparó con un pase de sus delgados dedos, observando cómo la oscuridad se tornaba en tela material. Sentía en su cabeza la seria mirada del Rey y eso logró que su lengua se soltara contra su voluntad aún más. "No actúa como un kokuchi, y de cierta manera parece más inteligente que el resto de su especie". Hizo una pausa tentativa y luego levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la expresión sorprendida del otro hombre. "¿Shiruku?..."

"Ya he oído algo sobre la extraña manera de comportarse de tu mascota", dijo al fin Shiruku, sonriendo. "Mejor dicho, oí a Yû decir algo sobre un kokuchi extraño que no enloqueció en el otro lado, y que supuestamente debió eliminar por disfuncional... Ese es Hotohori, ¿verdad?". Shirogane asintió, los ojos fijos en los del Rey, desafiante ahora. "¿Tienes por amigo a un kokuchi, que además ni siquiera puede cumplir con la función para la que fue creado?. Shirogane, pensé que no te gustaban las tonterías humanas, y tener una mascota es propio de humanos..."

"Homurabi-", intentó defenderse el chico, pero el hombre cortó su frase con un movimiento de su mano.

"No me interesa lo que Homurabi haga; al fin y al cabo sólo ha de estar imitándote, lo cual es un buen signo. Y hablando de ello...¿Por qué continúas reacio a ser su amigo?".

"Él y yo no coincidimos en muchos temas. Además me aburre".

Shiruku estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero la disimuló tosiendo brevemente y mirando hacia otro lado. Shirogane se cruzó de brazos, aguardando. El Rey lo estudió con el rabillo del ojo.

"Será tu Soporte y tu igual cuando sea el momento. ¿Acaso no somos un excelente ejemplo Yosei y yo? ¿Crees que este mundo, que se ido ampliando a través de las centurias, puede mantenerse sin varios pares de manos ayudando?".

"Tú y Yosei-sama son aburridos también, por eso congenian. Si yo hubiera querido a alguien a mi lado para que me ayudara, ese chico que escogiste hubiera sido mi última opción...", dijo el muchacho, fastidiado. "Ni siquiera sabe un cuarto de todo lo que yo sé y actúa siempre tan altanero... Además no lo necesito. Hotohori sabe mejores jueg...". El rostro de Shirogane sufrió una metamorfosis súbita que varió desde la palidez más acentuada, hasta el rojo más granate que su piel podía soportar. No podía creer que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Shiruku iba a burlarse de él hasta el Fin de los Tiempos...

El Rey ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo mientras calibraba las diversas etapas emocionales que podía leer en el rostro de Shirogane: Sus pupilas estaban contraídas y su boca temblaba ligeramente, al igual que sus manos. Tenía todo el aspecto de un animal amenazado. Y detrás de todo ese terror que demostraba superficialmente, el hombre también pudo ver la furia y la frustración de verse incapaz de esconder nada a voluntad. Nuevamente quiso echarse a reír. Pero se cuidó de hacerlo.

"¿Tú... juegas con el kokuchi? _¿Tan solo te sientes, hijo?_".

La pregunta se oyó como una piedra golpeando un cristal, y el corazón de Shirogane se aceleró. Hubiera preferido la descarnada burla antes que la más dolorosa verdad de la que hacía gala su padre. Sin embargo, se compuso de inmediato y sepultó su espíritu tan hondo, que jamás pudiera Shiruku volver a verlo. "¡No me siento solo y no necesito a nadie! ¡Hotohori es como uno de esos perros humanos y siempre está llamándome la atención y queriendo jugar!".

Bueno, pensó Shiruku, ¿podría ser peor, no? Realmente sus miedos más profundos hubieran podido tomar cuerpo en ese niño, y sin embargo, sólo era una fachada la que mantenía a su hijo tan incólume. ¿Shirogane jugando con un kokuchi? Qué más daba si se encariñaba con un bicho de esos, si ello le servía para abrirse un poco más al mundo y a sus distracciones, en vez de aferrarse sin descanso a los deberes y ocupaciones que día tras día desarrollaba con exagerada avocación.

Si bien Shiruku jamás había sido el paradigma de la diversión, solía reír hasta las lágrimas cuando la ocasión lo merecía, y gustaba de brindarse pequeños placeres cotidianos, siempre y cuando estos no quebraran la usual monotonía que lo rodeaba. Pero no sucedía lo mismo con su hijo, de quien ni siquiera obtenía un respetuoso _'padre' _al dirigirse a él. Shirogane, tan inflexible, tan responsable y arrebatado al mismo tiempo tras esa máscara de autocontrol, siempre le había causado una inexplicable tristeza que lo obligaba a buscar la manera de romper esa frialdad tan innata. Y ahora había encontrado una segunda manera de doblegarlo inocentemente... Decidió ahondar más en el asunto, pero el muchacho lo interrumpió:

"¿Si ya terminamos con este interrogatorio, puedo irme?. ¡Tengo que seguir buscando!".

"¿Tienes algún indicio de si ha podido ir al Mundo de la Luz?", preguntó Shiruku, cruzando sus brazos.

"Ya te he dicho que no actúa como otros kokuchis. Es incapaz de sellar un agujero, mucho menos de pasar él solo. No tendría manera". Sacudió la cabeza convencido, pues lo había visto intentarlo. Sin embargo, también muchas veces lo había visto afanado en una búsqueda a la que Shirogane no le encontraba sentido. Durante algún tiempo, luego que el chico lo adoptara, Hotohori había parecido confuso y desorientado, hurgando en todos los rincones del Palacio y olisqueando a cuanto kokuchi se le cruzara. Solía lamentarse sonoramente, y su comportamiento había comenzado asustarlo, hasta que un día simplemente dejó de buscar. Fijó sus ojos en su Amo, resignado, y jamás retomó su extraña manera de actuar.

Al menos hasta hacía una semana atrás... Cuando él había tenido... ese sueño.

En el, un kokuchi y un hakua giraban el uno tras el otro sin parar, en perfecta armonía y coordinación. Frecuentemente alguno de los dos cambiaba repentinamente la dirección del giro, y el otro lo imitaba sin error, ni duda. Y cuando se separaban, sus lamentos se oían con la misma modulación de tristeza, hasta que volvían a unirse en su danza coordinada.

Pero lo extraño de aquel sueño era que él, Shirogane, era el kokuchi... Aunque no sabía quién era el hakua.

Desde esa noche que Hotohori se había vuelto tan inquieto como antes. Y frecuentemente intentaba colarse por los hoyos que la oscuridad generaba al rasgarse en ciertos puntos; mas Shirogane no tenía poder para llevarlo al otro lado, ni se le permitía hacer tal cosa, así que se veía incapaz de detener los dolorosos embates del ser contra la barrera de la Luz.

No tuvo más remedio entonces que, a regañadientes, y sintiéndose desnudo por completo otra vez, relatarle los hechos a Shiruku. El Rey pensó unos momentos; luego habló, preocupado:

"Si este kokuchi anormal existe aquí, y si está sujeto a nuestras normas como debe ser... entonces supongo que también ha de tener su equivalente en el _otro_ mundo... Se acerca el Solsticio de Junio. Será el día donde el sol prevalezca por más tiempo en el área septentrional, y creo que eso es lo que tu mascota presiente, pues en esa fecha somos atraídos naturalmente por la luz y por nuestras contrapartes. Hotohori está buscando a su compañero, para ratificar su hermandad". De pronto el hombre frunció el ceño y permaneció mirando fijamente al muchacho. "¿Sólo has tenido ese sueño? ¿No has visto nada, ni a nadie más en el?".

Shirogane tragó saliva, y para disimular su desconcierto, entrecerró los ojos con falso disgusto. "No", contestó lacónicamente. "No he visto a mi contraparte, si estás pensando eso", gruñó. "Igual no creo que vaya a gustarme; debe ser otro niño estúpido, o algo peor... ¡Y no me siento con ganas de ratificar _ningún_ lazo con _ningún_ compañero!".

En realidad sentía la misma inquietud que su amigo. Solamente la dificultad radicaba en que no sabía con _quién _era que deseaba reunirse. Pero no iba a contarle eso a Shiruku.

"Ya es hora de que dejes de menospreciar a todos los que te rodeamos, hijo. Vas a acentuar tu soledad con esa actitud". Se alejó del muchacho en dirección a las puertas. "Hablaré con Ryotaro para que no cometan un error irreparable si ven al kokuchi. Cuando acabe con los registros, yo mismo iré a buscarlo al otro lado, así que cambia esa cara de una vez... podrías convertir en vinagre al vino más delicado", se mofó el Rey.

Shirogane bufó, y lejos estuvo de darse por vencido: Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Shiruku lo hizo callar con un gesto.

"Shirogane... No puedes ir sin protección, y nadie irá contigo si yo no lo ordeno. Además, correrías un riesgo enorme al hacerlo y Ryotaro estaría aquí bramando por una semana entera si sucede algo fuera de las normas. No te arriesgues; no te metas en problemas, no me metas en problemas; respeta mi palabra, por favor". Con esa última recomendación, salió del cuarto.

Al cerrarse las puertas, Shirogane mantuvo su postura altiva por unos segundos, mas pronto relajó hombros, brazos y piernas, y se dejó caer al suelo como un muñeco de trapo: estaba agotado.

Abrió una de sus manos y la apoyó en el suelo de madera. Inmediatamente sintió fluir la energía de su entorno hacia ella, y tal cual haría un árbol con sus raíces, absorbió la oscuridad que necesitaba para regenerar su ser. En pocos minutos se encontraba nuevamente de pié.

Se sentía absolutamente frustrado, pero no podría hacer nada ni aunque se lo propusiera con toda su conocida determinación... No tenía libertad ni autorización para abandonar el Mundo de las Sombras, no podía enviar a nadie, ni pedir que alguno de los niños de Shiruku lo acompañara; y el simple acto de atravesar una rotura de un mundo a otro bastaría para quemarlo hasta su mismísimo centro, ya que su Inshi no era todavía lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la Luz.

Pero sabía que su amigo corría verdadero peligro. Si era verdad lo que el Rey había dicho, entonces el solsticio atraería más que nunca a cualquier otro kokuchi hacia el otro lado. No era necesariamente un peligro mortal para nadie; solamente habría más problemas con los que lidiar -solía ocurrir algo parecido en el solsticio de invierno meridional y los hakuas-, y en ambos mundos las cosas irían un poco para peor por unas horas.

Si bien la primera vez el kokuchi había tenido la suerte de caer en las manos correctas, las mismas manos que se lo ofrecieron luego -pues lo había hallado Tomoko, uno de los niños del segundo rey de la Luz, Yayoi-sama; esta vez seguramente no tendría tanta suerte. No había manera de ponerse a clasificar a cuanto ser de las Sombras encontraran dando vueltas y extraviado. De la misma manera que ocurría con las hakuas cuando cruzaban la frontera, se los eliminaba sin miramientos.

Demonios... Sus ojos se movieron hacia la pared donde las armas descansaban hasta su próximo uso. El espacio que aguardaba a su katana parecía recriminarle que aún no la hubiese guardado. Bajó la vista y el filo centelleó en su mano derecha. Ahora o nunca, pensó.

La katana desapareció entre sus ropas.

Salió con prisa.

Los jardines al sol lo recibieron apenas abandonó la galería, pero no se detuvo a mirar los árboles que le gustaban, ni a supervisar los parterres de Azaleas rojas, cuyo color le había llamado la atención casi desde la creación de su ser. Pasó como un vendaval violento por entre todo y salió directamente al ala sur, donde se encontraban las dependencias de los Reyes Directos y de los Secundarios.

En su habitación se deshizo de sus ropas de entrenamiento y se colocó prendas más discretas. Hubo de guardar su arma nuevamente entre ellas. También rebuscó en un escondite oculto tras su cama, de donde sacó un cofre de madera de ciprés. Entre las numerosas chucherías que guardaba halló un trozo de tela negra, y de entre sus pliegos sacó un papel sellado por múltiples sitios. Era un pergamino conteniendo palabras de protección contra la Luz, y Shiruku guardaba una aceptable cantidad de ellos para que sus Niños, quienes no poseían el poder de los Reyes, pudieran internarse a sellar roturas peligrosas y extensas, demandantes de energía y tiempo. Sin embargo, Shirogane lo guardaba para visitar algún día el otro lado y saciar su curiosidad acerca de lo prohibido.

Desplegó el mismo, leyó lo que estaba escrito en voz alta, y luego lo acercó a su cabeza. Los sellos desaparecieron del papel: Ya estaba preparado para entrar al Otro Mundo sin correr peligro.

Resuelto, se escabulló hacia el único lugar que le permitiría pasar sin ser detectado: El Cuarto de la Luz. Y hacia allí fue, con sus cien años de vida resumidos en una inocente apariencia de niño de 11 años, listo a traer a su única razón de seguir sobreviviendo…

**Fin capítulo dos.**


	3. Capítulo 03: Consecuencias

Koto Blanco.

Capítulo 03: Consecuencias.

El trazo del pincel era preciso y delicado. Se movía sobre el papel como una hoja envuelta en un remolino de aire. De pronto los trazos se transformaron en el tejado de una casa, y luego en las hojas de un árbol frondoso. Un rio fluyó, serpenteando a un lado. Unas paredes de madera, unas flores, y una mujer plantando arroz en un pozo.

Un par de ojos azules se perdían en el dibujo, deleitándose en el monocromático paisaje. No podía hablar para expresar su enorme gusto por una pintura que sabía que sería suya, así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue golpear con su blanca cabeza la mano del pintor.

"¿Qué sucede, Kemushi? ¿No te gusta?". La anciana y ya delgada mano acarició cariñosamente la tibia superficie del ser. "Cuando lo acabe podrás llevártelo a tu mundo. Pero primero deja que termine con los detalles importantes; porque tú sabes que los detalles son importantes…". Señaló a la mujer. "¿Notas que le falta algo?".

Kemushi acercó su roma nariz a la mano de la mujer y soltó un gruñido suave. El pintor echó a reír. "¡Eres muy inteligente, pequeño amigo!. No te preguntaré cómo es que comprendes el mundo siendo tú lo que eres, pero alabaré tu perspicacia". El anciano volvió a tomar el pincel y detalló sin problemas un manojo de brotes de arroz entre los finos dedos. "Me gustaría que hablaras. Me gustaría que me dijeras qué eres y qué tanto has visto en este mundo tan extenso…" Sonrió. "No creo que un individuo como tú esté simplemente arraigado a esta porción de tierra que conozco apenas, ¿verdad?".

Kemushi oyó con atención cada palabra y se enroscó sobre sí mismo, comprendiendo a qué se refería su amigo humano. Por su memoria pasaron paisajes y personas de muchas otras partes de otros continentes, y se sintió frustrada al no lograr hacer partícipe de las mismas a aquel hombre que sólo parecía vivir para pintar dentro de aquel pequeño cuarto.

Un acceso de tos obligó al hombre a cubrirse la boca y a doblarse sobre sí mismo. El ser inmediatamente se situó a su lado. Cuando este acabó con su dolor, expuso la mano manchada de sangre. Kemushi inmediatamente la limpió con su lengua.

"No, no, amigo…". El monje recostó su cuerpo en el piso de madera, desfalleciente. "No hagas esas cosas; no te gustará mi sabor…" Levantó la mano ya limpia y con ella tocó tembloroso una de las cuchillas del ser. "He vivido setenta años, y he sido monje por casi toda mi vida. Jamás alcancé la iluminación que esperaba. No sé los secretos del universo, ni el origen de las estaciones, ni por qué el sol brilla de forma tan perfecta e inacabable… Pero al verte a tí descubrí que existen muchos misterios que están fuera de cualquier intento de comprensión espiritual". Volvió a toser fuertemente y Kemushi acercó su cabeza a la mejilla de su amigo, frustrado. Soltó un gemido bajo y resopló. El hombre dio dos palmadas suaves a su mandíbula, como si acariciara a un perro preocupado por su amo. "Creo que terminaré tu pintura otro día… Ya no tengo fuerzas. Y tengo que retirarme a meditar".

El lienzo fue depositado a un lado, con mucho cuidado de no rasgarlo, y todos los utensilios lavados y acomodados. Kemushi lo siguió con la vista mientras su amigo encendía los inciensos en el pequeño altar y se colocaba en posición frente a la imagen. "Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, y utilizar mi cama si quieres descansar un poco", le dijo antes de iniciar su rutina. Y mientras su amigo cerraba los ojos y fingía meditar –pues Kemushi ya sabía que se disponía a dormir profunda y silenciosamente-, el ser se enroscó en la tosca cama del humano, dispuesto a dormir también. Si la luna no mentía, alta en el cielo avisaba que la medianoche se acercaba y su Amo aún no llegaba a buscarlo como había prometido. Pero su Amo jamás llegaba a tiempo, así que estaba acostumbrado a esperar. Y no le desagradaba aguardarlo, porque su amigo era una buena compañía. Además, le gustaban sus pinturas.

Cerró los ojos, y con un suspiro, se durmió.

Kemushi no era su nombre real. Su nombre era Sora, y era un Hakua… hembra, si bien los Hakuas no poseían sexo diferencial, al igual que los Kokuchis. Pero su Amo le había dado un nombre y la trataba en femenino, así que podía considerar que estaba bien así. Ella amaba a su Amo, y cualquier cosa que él deseara de ella lo tendría, y entendía que lo mismo haría él.

Sora tenía sus debilidades y sus gustos. Le gustaban las pinturas, subir a los árboles en otoño y morder sus hojas; coleccionar cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención (de hecho poseía un cuarto repleto de cachivaches de todos tamaños, formas, y colores); y por sobre todo le gustaba tranquilizar a su Amo, quien era muy inquieto y distraído; siempre riendo y haciendo amigos por doquier, pero incapaz de prestar un mínimo de atención a nada que fuesen sus deberes. Sin embargo Sora conocía muy bien sus tareas al respecto, así que por lo general estaba a su lado presta a propinar una mordida cuando notaba que su compañero no estaba tomando nota de nada de lo que su padre hablaba. Bastaba un poco de presión con sus dientes para lograr que el muchacho abandonara su ensoñación y se dispusiera a participar de las lecciones, las cuales eran importantes para su futuro y ella lo sabía. No era que Sora fuera erudita en esos temas, pero _comprendía_, _intuía_ _y asimilaba_ como una esponja lo que le rodeaba. _"Si hablara, la nombraría consejera"_, había dicho el padre de su Amo a su contraparte un día, en una de sus frecuentes reuniones. _"Parece entender todo mejor que mi hijo… Bueno, tal vez la convierta a ella en mi heredera."_ Los dos Reyes explotaron en carcajadas, y Sora se vio obligada a retirarse de la estancia a causa del alboroto, pues no le gustaban los ambientes ruidosos.

Detestaba los lugares abarrotados, la música callejera estridente y el excesivo movimiento a su alrededor, asunto que era su peor dolor de cabeza ya que a su Amo todo eso era lo que más le agradaba; y el hecho de que fuera sosegada, amante del atardecer y la noche, y profundamente detallista y quisquillosa chocaba con el temperamento del muchacho al cual cuidaba y al cual intentaba educar. Eran claramente el día y la noche. Pero también se complementaban muy bien, lo cual quedaba en claro cuando él permanecía leyendo en silencio a su lado, por largas horas; y cuando ella conseguía vencer su parquedad y soltaba chillido tras chillido al ser perseguida por un sonriente demonio por todo Palacio, hasta que ambos rodaban por el suelo, cansados y riendo.

Un sonido brusco rompió su sueño, y se arremolinó presta a lanzarse sobre la amenaza que irrumpiera el dormitar de su amigo. Pero era una falsa alarma, sólo un ronquido humano entre tantos otros sonidos conocidos de la noche en el Templo.

Ya despierta contempló unos minutos al monje que le diera el otro nombre, que quería decir 'oruga' en el lenguaje de ese país. _Kemushi._ Se refería obviamente al hecho de su apariencia. A su vez, el hombre le había obsequiado una de sus pinturas, y su propio nombre: Tetsu. Se habían conocido de la manera más tonta, al ser ella atrapada intentando robarse una de los dibujos que más tiempo había admirado por su composición. Tetsu se había parado en la puerta de la habitación, y luego había caído de rodillas al verla con el enrollado lienzo en su boca. Ella al verlo lo soltó -su único defecto era el mal hábito de robar- , y se acercó compungida al hombre. El monje la observaba con el pánico tallado en el maduro rostro, y pronto Sora comprendió el por qué: _aquel humano podía verla._

"_Demonio negro…"_, había farfullado Tetsu, mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos. Su rosario cayó al suelo y comenzó a temblar sin control. Sora podía oler el terror en el aire, y también otra cosa: la bondad y el equilibrio de aquel hombre. También había otra mixtura de cosas, y por su mente de ser de la Luz se deslizó la imagen de Ryuuko, su Amo. El aura de ese humano era muy parecida a la de él, y eso le despertó cariño de inmediato. A pesar del espanto que acabaría de provocarle, no pudo evitar restregarse con su cabeza contra las costillas del monje. Sintió la respiración cortarse, y luego el latido imparable del corazón.

Pareció que una eternidad pasaba antes de que el hombre reaccionara. Una mano tibia tocó su piel, y entonces el toque se transformó en una caricia suave y temerosa.

"_No… no eres uno de esos demonios…"._ Sora alzó los ojos, y se encontró con una mirada incrédula y aliviada. _"Pero tú eres blanco… ¿Acaso eres bueno, Kemushi?."_ Ella volvió a frotarse y soltó un gañido. El hombre contuvo el aliento y se atrevió a tocarla otra vez, con más confianza. Sora correspondió con una lamida, lo cual, viniendo de ella, era lo más parecido a una total muestra de amor.

Desde ese encuentro ya habían pasado muchos años, y su amistad nunca se había quebrado. Tetsu pintaba para ella, y también hablaba mucho sobre sus años de niñez y sus fracasos actuales. Sora solía visitarlo por las noches, porque muchos otros monjes podían ver tanto a Hakuas como a Kokuchis, y no iba a ser buena cosa encontrar a un supuesto yokai tentando el alma de un hombre puro. Además, nadie los interrumpía en esas horas.

Supo también del temor que los _demonios negros_ le provocaban al humano, y a su vez ella le demostró en muchas ocasiones lo mucho que los detestaba también al enfrentarse a ellos y destruirlos sin titubeos. Odiaba cordialmente a esas cosas estúpidas y enloquecidas que vagaban sin rumbo en el lado equivocado de su territorio. Pero al mismo tiempo, le recordaban vagamente a alguien muy familiar con quien tuviera un breve encuentro hacía mucho tiempo, y de quien sólo retenía vagos detalles. Y cuando se topaba con uno accidentalmente, no podía evitar, ni con todo su esfuerzo, acercarse a olfatearlo en busca de aquel familiar olor que la llamara tan poderosamente en aquella ocasión.

El olor de su verdadera contraparte.

Y entonces, como si su mente hubiera hecho el llamado, a su olfato llegó levemente el aroma de un Kokuchi. Volteó hacia la ventana cerrada y agudizó los oídos, en busca de los sonidos habituales, los siseos y gañidos que solían preceder a su aparición errante.

Un nuevo ronquido de Tetsu le hizo voltear certeramente, y de pronto todo estalló en caos fuera del Templo, cuando los gritos y jadeos conocidos se entremezclaron con un nuevo grito aterrado, que no era humano ni de Ser de las Sombras, y que Sora conocía por haberlo oído antes, en alguna ocasión: El del animal herido y acorralado.

Deslizándose como una ráfaga de viento norte eludió las puertas, apagando los quinqués a su paso, y sin prestarle atención a los gritos de los pocos monjes que se hallaban despiertos por los pasillos. Muchos gritaban _'yokai, yokai…'_ al rozarlos, pero ni siquiera aminoró la velocidad por los humanos que corrían espantados a buscar sus amuletos de exorcismo. La batahola exterior aumentaba conforme se acercaba a la salida, y pronto notó que no era sólo uno, sino dos tal vez, o más.

Un nuevo grito le urgió a apresurarse; un grito, bufidos y chillidos, como si un millar de demonios estuvieran defendiéndose denodadamente. Con un giro y un derrape, dobló por entre los árboles y se encontró con las paredes del viejo almacén de comestibles, donde los monjes estibaban sus reservas, y allí encontró a sus enemigos, enervados y distraídos por algo pequeño y blanco que parecía una almohadilla de alfileres viva.

Ante su atónita mirada, la bola de púas saltó sobre la cabeza de un Kokuchi, hiriéndolo desde el ojo hasta el cuello. Y en un arrebato que pareció suicida, dio un salto contra la pared de madera y se lanzó con sus diminutas garras contra el compañero del herido, pero sin suerte: el Kokuchi lo atrapó con sus dientes, zamarreándolo y arrojándolo entre los arbustos. Sangre y veneno salpicaron el suelo.

Sora despertó de su sorpresa y atacó. No le llevó mucho esfuerzo ni tiempo. Seguramente ambos seres vagaban hacía tiempo por la Luz y ya estaban debilitándose, así que con un par de certeras mordidas, las partículas de oscuridad se dispersaron en el aire hasta desaparecer. Segundos después rastreaba el suelo en busca de la extraña criatura herida.

Jadeando en evidente dolor, halló Sora a la pequeña almohadilla. Estaba llena de heridas, y sus ojos se abrían como dos lunas en eclipse. El veneno púrpura la cubría casi por completo, y si no hacía algo para neutralizarlo, aquel animal moriría en cuestión de minutos. Desesperada, dio dos vueltas completas alrededor del animal, mientras lo veía comenzar a abrir y cerrar la boca a intervalos cada vez más cortos, buscando un aire que seguramente no llegaba a sus pulmones.

¿Dónde se encontraba su Amo?. Ryuuko era muy bueno; él podría salvar a la almohadilla. Pero no había llegado a buscarla como había prometido y por eso ella se había echado a dormir, ya que su Amo no comprendía de tiempos humanos.

Soltó un berrido, angustiada. Y al ver nuevamente agonizar al animal, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para calmarlo y calmarse: Lo lamió de la cabeza al cuarto trasero.

Inmediatamente ocurrió algo extraño, y Sora dejó de gimotear. La extensa herida infectada de veneno que cubriera esa zona había desaparecido casi por completo. La Hakua retrocedió ante la vista de lo que había sucedido, y al momento pasó nuevamente su lengua por la cabeza y las patas de aquella cosa. El veneno parecía verse neutralizado por su saliva, y el pequeño ser respondía a ello con profundas inhalaciones y algo que parecía… un ronroneo.

Sora detuvo sus lengüetazos, perpleja. Acercó sus ojos y observó más detenidamente a aquella criatura, y entre la maraña de pelo ensangrentado, tierra y hojas, distinguió al fin lo que era: un pequeño gato. Retrocedió, más perpleja aún. Nunca había visto a un Kokuchi atacar a ningún animal, ni a ningún animal atacar a un Kokuchi. No comprendía por qué el gatito había sido atacado, pero no era nada bueno si ahora decidían añadir un nuevo objetivo. Buscó con sus ojos en las inmediaciones, y al no hallar nada de peligro, continuó lamiendo y curando el veneno del animalito.

Finalmente notó que el pequeño gatito respiraba con mayor normalidad. De tanto en tanto soltaba un maullido suave. Sora lo observó pensativa, y tomó una decisión práctica: enroscó su cuerpo alrededor del cachorro, y se dispuso a esperar a su Amo. Ryuuko siempre sabía qué hacer. Cerró los ojos, con su cabeza apoyada en la del gatito.

_Oyó risas. Y pasos. Luego un concierto de chillidos alborotados, seguido de unos maullidos extremadamente altos; más pasos, y un nombre: Ryuuko. Ese era el nombre de su Amo, pero quien lo repetía una y otra vez era la voz de un muchacho que ella no conocía. Hablaba rápido y bajo, como si no quisiera que lo oyera nadie más. Hablaba de una promesa, y de que no debían decírselo a nadie… Nuevamente las risas y sonido de movimiento. Otro nombre: Hotohori. Un silbido de Kokuchi y… Conocía ese silbido… Conocía ese nombre… _

"¿Sora?."

La Hakua se elevó amenazante ante la figura que acercaba su mano a su mandíbula, y estuvo a un segundo de morderla, pero el olor de su Amo alcanzó a despertarla por completo y chasqueó la lengua, aliviada. La mano de Ryuuko acarició suavemente su hocico.

"Lo siento, Sora… Olvidé que debía venir a buscarte." El muchacho sonrió con picardía ante la reacción de su amiga. "Me quedé dormido en los jardines, huyendo de mi Padre otra vez." Sin mirar siquiera dónde estaba, cruzó sus piernas y se sentó en el suelo de tierra. Sora abandonó su posición y comenzó a empujar con la nariz contra el brazo de Ryuuko. El chico comenzó a reír ante la embestida. "¡Basta! ¡Oye, detente, ya deberías acostumbrarte! ¿Qué no estabas con tu amigo el monje? ¿Por qué- -?". Antes de que Sora comenzara a desgañitarse por el enojo, notó que ya Ryuuko había visto al gatito herido. Inmediatamente se deslizó hasta el pequeño, y lo empujó suavemente unos centímetros entre las hojas hasta donde el muchacho estaba tieso observando las horribles heridas del animalito. El rostro de Ryuuko se veía espantado. "Nyanko-san…", murmuró.

Cuando lo tocó para levantarlo y apoyarlo contra su pecho, el chico notó que algo estaba fuera de lugar con el gato. Si bien tenía el aspecto de cualquier felino doméstico, de los cientos que había visto en sus tres siglos de vida y andanzas, algo en la energía del animalito le era bastamente conocido, familiar y _querido_… Sus ojos se posaron un segundo en la silueta blanca, pero no tuvo tiempo de examinar con más detenimiento ya que Sora estaba detrás suyo, empujando con premura.

Sin pensarlo, estiró la mano y abrió una brecha en el aire; la luz se desgarró y entraron por la grieta. Desde el otro lado el muchacho se encargó de sellarla, y con prisa se pusieron en camino hacia Palacio.

"Shhhhhhhaaahhhhhhh…" En su alocada carrera, Sora espantó de un golpe a un grupo de Hakuas reunidos cerca de la entrada principal, quienes se dispersaron como papeles en el viento para ir a congregarse nuevamente unos metros más lejos de allí. Ryuuko ni siquiera atinó a sonreír, como habría hecho en otras circunstancias más amables, y apretó aún más el cuerpecito del animal contra su ropa, ya muy manchada de sangre. Rogaba internamente que su padre estuviese en sus estancias, aunque sabía de antemano lo que oiría en cuanto le mostrara el horrible dilema…

Ryotaro era un hombre excelente y con un afilado sentido del humor y del ingenio para ser Rey, pero era inflexible respecto a ciertas cosas, y una de las discusiones más recurrentes entre él y su hijo era lo referente a la vida y la muerte en el mundo humano. Ryuuko bogaba por intervenir y ayudar, pero su padre se negaba en redondo a hacerlo.

"_No somos esa clase de Dioses, Ryuuko. No podemos intervenir en lo que fuese que la naturaleza crea y destruye"._

"_¡Pero tú me dijiste que la Luz y la Oscuridad son el principio de todas las creencias humanas! ¡Eso significaría que también somos La Vida y La Muerte; y yo quiero brindar vida!"._

"_Mantener el balance es brindar vida indirectamente, y tanto Shin como Rei se han estado ocupando de ello por milenios sin interferir directamente en el Mundo Humano"._

"_Es estúpido recibir la adoración de tantos humanos entonces cuando nuestros disfraces son tan inútiles. A ti te gustan sus alabanzas y sus cánticos, Padre; ¿por qué entonces no puedes siquiera darles un pequeño milagro a cambio de su Fe?"._

Ryotaro se había quedado mirándolo, asustado. Ryuuko nunca supo qué pensamientos estaba forjando respecto a lo dicho, pero por un momento creyó que recibiría un buen golpe. Nunca había llegado tan lejos como para cuestionar directamente al Rey Directo.

Nada pasó. Ryotaro suspiró y murmuró algo que el chico no oyó con claridad. Después de eso, su padre no volvió a presentarse en ninguna ceremonia humana dedicada a ninguna Deidad, ni siquiera sin el Doppler. Pero no interrumpió sus visitas a sus amigos.

Ryuuko se propuso a sí mismo no dejarse amilanar por ningún razonamiento esta vez. Y para tomar fuerzas, acarició la cabeza y las orejas del gatito, quien respondió con un maullido corto y excesivamente bajo, y luego con una voz jovial y grave que se oyó perfectamente en su cabeza: _"Aún no puedo verlo cara a cara, pero es inteligente y cordial y no se ha dejado impresionar ni una vez por mi brusco carácter, Koto"._

Si no fuese porque el gatito estaba gravemente herido, lo hubiera dejado caer por la sorpresa. Se detuvo en su carrera a mitad del largo pasillo, clavando sus ojos puros en los del animal, quien comenzaba a ronronear suavemente. Sora retrocedió los metros que llevaba adelantada en la carrera y volvió donde su Amo, alarmada al notar la quietud de Ryuuko. Por un momento creyó que la almohadilla hubiera muerto, y acercó su nariz para comprobarlo.

Ryuuko apartó a la Hakua con suavidad. "No sucedió nada malo, tranquila", le dijo. Movió su mano sobre las orejas del pequeño otra vez… Y aquella voz, hermosa y parca, comenzó a cautivarlo. _"Quiero volver a verlo…", hubo una pausa y ruido de pasos en las cercanías. Quien hablaba calló unos segundos antes de continuar, pero casi en un susurro dijo: "Quiero oírlo hablar de todas esas cosas extrañas que hace y que jura que son buenas para cualquiera de nosotros. Yo…", un suspiro derrotado antecedió a un maullido y a otros sonidos que no logró definir. "Seguramente ya no me recuerde, o no le importe, porque prometió contactarme y jamás lo hizo... Y he esperado casi doscientos años humanos."_

"¡Oh, ya comprendo!… ¿Estás buscando a alguien, Nyanko-san?", dijo Ryuuko, sonriendo con tranquilidad. "Por eso es que has llegado aquí… ". Miró a su amiga y su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más. "¡Vamos! Padre _tiene_ que curarlo, así podremos ayudarlo a encontrar a su amigo en este Mundo."

Para acortar el camino hacia el Ala Sur, saltó sobre la medianera que dividía uno de los jardines y saltó sobre el techo del Coto donde las Hakuas descansaban y recobraban sus energías. Oyó con claridad la voz de Momoko, el Guardián, gritando algo sobre que caminar sobre los techos no correspondía a un descendiente de la Realeza, pero Ryuuko le contestó que tenía demasiada prisa para fijarse en etiquetas y decoros, y con gracia se arrojó hacia el patio central, ante las mismísimas narices del Rei.

Momoko se quedó tieso al verlo caer ligero como una hoja seca. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás sangrando?..." Ryuuko mostró al animalito. Momoko abrió los ojos grandemente al verlo. "Me habías asustado…" Acarició al gato con ternura y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. "¿Es que no te cansas? Tu padre va a echarte una bronca magnífica por las mismas razones de peso de siempre…", dijo, apesadumbrado. Conocía y adoraba al muchacho, y sabía a lo que se exponía.

"Va a ayudarme porque este _Nyanko_ es muy especial", contestó Ryuuko antes de tomar el camino hacia los dormitorios. Momoko le obsequió una luciérnaga –una golosina de Luz misma- a Sora, quien la comió sin vacilación, y los despidió a ambos con un "Bueno… buena suerte, entonces".

En la Recámara Real halló Ryuuko a su padre, parado junto a la cama leyendo papeles. Evidentemente estaba preparándose para descansar según el horario del hemisferio oriental, y solamente evaluaba asuntos de último momento. Sin voltear, se dirigió al muchacho. "Suzaku, archiva estos datos en el Ala Norte y mañana envíale una copia a Shiruku. Estos problemas sólo le conciernen a sus Niños, no a nosotros…" Al no recibir contestación giró completamente y su ceño se frunció peligrosamente al ver a su hijo y al animal en su pecho, sangrando.

"Padre, necesita curación…"

"Ryuuko, ya hemos hablado un millón de veces sobre lo mismo. Devuélvelo a su mundo y…"

El chico se acercó a Ryotaro con una chispa de esperanza en sus facciones de adolescente. El Rey Rei, muy a su pesar, tomó en sus manos al gatito y levantó la mirada del mismo para posarla alarmada en la de su hijo.

"No puedo devolverlo a su mundo porque no pertenece a la Luz", dijo el chico, terco. "Tendrás que ayudarlo, porque creo que es un _Shin_".

[Fecha de comienzo del capítulo: Increíblemente, no lo anoté. Pero creo que fue maomeno por Noviembre. Fecha de término del capitulo: 11 de Enero de 2013. 00:08 Hs.]

[_**The Bla, bla, bla TheYoko: **__Dios mío!... No sé por qué siento que este fic se me está yendo de las manos!... Ya beteé tantas veces este capítulo que comencé a odiarlo. Hace unos minutos lo volví a chequear y ya no quiero ni verlo. Directo a subirlo, entonces!. _

_Bueno! Apareció por fín Ryuuko! No en una graaaaan escena, pero espero que me haya quedado bien lo poquito que lo describo. Personalmente este personaje no es santo de mi devoción (no porque no lo quiera… Estéticamente está perfecto, y los pelilargos me hacen caer la baba, pero… ¡es demasiado buena persona!. Y yo prefiero a los locos medio sádicos como Shirogane y Homurabi. De hecho, esos dos son mis personajes favoritos), y no sé si en los próximos capítulos podré ilustrarlo como debe ser. Si notan mucha inconsistencia háganmelo saber, por favor. Ya se sabe que los mismos personajes, aunque una no quiera, tienden a volverse un poco OOC si no se les acorta la rienda. Pero al mismo tiempo, es como decía Goethe: __**"Si yo pinto a mi perro exactamente como es, naturalmente tendré dos perros iguales, pero no una obra de arte."**_

_Empecé a escribir esta historia más que nada por juego allá por el 2009, y estuvo archivada mucho tiempo en mi viejita PC. Después escribí otro capi y creo yo que me quedó bastante bien. Lo que sí, olvidé ponerle los disclaimers y hacer algunas aclaraciones pertinentes sobre los personajes que aparecen. Probablemente reedite los dos primeros capis y haga las cosas como debe ser. Seré escritora de fics (de Saint Seiya) desde el año 2000, pero nunca me acuerdo de todos los procedimientos que hay que seguir… Pido disculpas por ello!. También pido disculpas por la narrativa rara y por las situaciones que no se entienden: Calculo que cuando el fic esté completo, todo tendrá sentido. Espero…_

_Mis agradecimientos a Xilema95 (estás desaparecida!), Miss Of The Dark (siempre en contacto!), Zoe_DBoris, y a mi sobrina -hija de Akira-, Circe98, por sus reviews! (contesto religiosamente todos los reviews, eh; no tengan miedo de escribirme). Y quiero hacer público mis eternos agradecimientos a las chicas de Moka Team, que han hecho publicidad en su blog de mi traducción de "Never Mine", y de mi fic "Koto Blanco"!. Esas chicas me miman demasiado; y yo las quiero mucho y las sigo, como dicen ellas, desde cuando Moka estaba bien activo, jajaja!._

_Nos vemos y leemos!]_


End file.
